No, It's Alice
by MissBellatrixx24
Summary: Alison Land is not insane. She's not. Everyone else is. All it takes is a chance meeting, a little kiss, and a mind like hers to get her to embrace the crazy. OC/Mad Hatter. Rated T, but there's swearing. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

So.

Can I help you?

If you don't need anything get out of my way.

I have business.

Oh, you _do _want something? Lovely. Please enlighten me.

My story? My _own_ story? About me? About my life? Sweet.

I have a bit of time.

Let's get started.

Introductions?

My name is Alison. Alison Land. Petty, common names, if you ask me. Just like everyone else.

I could change my name, of course. I only keep these because of the middle name my foolish parents gave me.

_Wonder._

Yeah, yeah. Alison Wonder Land.

Alison Wonder Land.

Alison Wonderland.

Alice in Wonderland.

It was what sparked my insanity, you know. What wove between my thoughts and left me to think about nothing but it. _That name. _I became obsessed with the book, worshipped that fantastic piece of literature, like my parents had.

They're dead now.

Everyone's dead.

Now that we're on the subject, death seems to be a good way to break someone's mind. To crack it open and leave them mad, to murder their mind as well as their loved ones. In all stories, the superhero (or villain) goes insane, avenging justice because their parents are missing, evil, or dead.

My parents weren't evil.

They were never missing.

They weren't dead.

I was the one who died.

I came back of my own accord.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

**A/N: Cast so far: **

**Alison - Megan Fox**

**Callie - Chloe Moretz**

Confused? Probably. How old are you anyway? I was born during the Plague.

Not that plague, you idiot. The plague of the psychos. The raving, the sensless, rabid minds of the people inferior to me.

Which is everyone.

They didn't know it though. They didn't know they were mad.

I knew.

Going back to my age. I'm 21. See how I get distracted? Don't answer that.

Personal things now...

I love books. That's where I get my ideas. They're everything. The only thing I love more than books is myself.

Ah, me. The only thing that kept me alive.

Still confused? Sorry. Not going over it for your tiny brain. Think about it, sweets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So. How it all started.

We start in March, Saturday afternoon. I'm in my room with my friend, Cass. Full name Cassandra, if you didn't catch on.

"Shut up."

"What? Pleeeease, Al?"

"Oh my god, Cass, if you don't shut up I will-"

"What, Al? Murder me? Its not scary anymore."

I laughed. "Dammit."

"Please Alison." She was eying the spider on the wall apprehensively.

"Okay, whatever." I got a spray bottle and a jar. Spraying the spider with the water made it come down, and I scooped it up in the jar. The doorbell rang.

"Dude, gotta go before Ty kills me first." Ty is Cass's sister, and, like, super impatient.

"What?" I groaned. "I don't get to do it?"

She chuckled. "G'bye, Al."

Once she was gone, I looked in the mirror. Daaaaaamn. I looked smokin'. I smiled.

Hey, told you I loved myself.

Especially now. I had spent all summer eating salmon and other health shit. I lost like 45lbs. I turned to the side. No fat whatsoever. Yeah buddy.

I heard a bell and looked out the window. The paper boy just came. Wonderful.

That's when it got bad.

A/N: I knoooow. Really short. Sorry. But just some background info before it gets going. Review if you read it!


	3. Chapter 3 - Aquaintances

**A/N - Mad Hatter: Dave Franco? Ideas?**

I walked downstairs, made myself a sandwich, and grabbed the newspaper. Threw it on the table. A headline flashed at me and I sat down.

**MAN MURDERS TWELVE IN CALIFORNIA**

_In a small area in downtown California, a house was broken into March 17. Neighbors say they heard sounds, maybe shouts, but the elderly couple stated that there were shouts all night, seeing as the Dinah family had a birthday party for their eldest child, Chester. The party included nine relatives, and all of them were found dead, by the postman delivering a package. As the police investigated, they found several items in the hands of the dead. Pages from a book, Alice in Wonderland, were clutched in each hand, with the words, "With Love, The Mad Hatter." Suspect is- Continue on page 4_

There was a picture of him on the bottom. He had a swath of brown hair poking out of this big green top hat. His green suit was, like, a couple decades late, with coattails and large gold buttons.

The page dropped from my hand.

What?

The Mad Hatter?

But no.

Who would love it that much? To murder people? To create an alias?

I felt something. Sorrow maybe? For the family?

_I like this guy,_ a voice said quietly.

No.

No no no no no.

I started to panic.

"Hon?" Mom was home.

"Hi. Sorry, gotta go."

"But- hon-"

"Sorry, Mom." I sped past her into the cold air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was starting to get dark.

I walked quickly, gulping air. _I like this guy?_ Where did that come from?

Thoughts whirled about so much I couldn't see.

Couldn't see the stars. Couldn't see the sidewalk.

Couldn't see the man.

The man.

The man who grabbed me and pulled me into a dark alleyway.

Slience.

"How stereotypical, isn't it?" whispered a voice in my ear. I kept my eyes closed.

"What is stereotypical?"

"A beuatiful girl, walking at night, only to be pulled in a dark alleyway to be murdered." His voice got lower.

He was going to murder me. What was I suppossed to do? I was rooted to the spot. I always underestimated that phrase, thought it was only because one was weak. Realizing I was doomed, I whispered the most trivial thing anyone could've said.

"Beautiful?"

He chuckled huskily in my ear. "Yes, quite. Very beautiful. I like you."

"And you're gonna kill me?"

His grip loosened and he laughed. A harsh laugh laced with lunacy. I started to make for the street but he grabbed me back and pushed against the brick wall. "Not so fast, sugar."

He wasn't drunk. I could tell. He knew exactly what he was doing. Now that I wasn't frozen, I thought of a game plan. I knew every form of fighting there is. What's that knockout move?

_Remember, Alison, remember._

**"**Who are you?" The words fell from my lips involantarily and I bit my lip.

"Why, I'm the Mad Hatter, of course."

A/N: Is there really any point in updating if no one is reading it? Even you didn't like it, please just state that you read it? It would make my day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Battle of Reasoning

Oh, come on. Don't tell me you didn't see this coming.

I did. Deep down. I'm serious.

Which is one of the reasons why I'm still better than you.

Back to my story. Why do you keep distracting me? Jesus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Mad Hatter? This couldn't have been a coincedence. I just read about him. I'm in this situation because of him.

"M-mad Hatter?" I whispered. _Godammit, Alison, don't stutter. You fucking fool._

"Yes, my lovely siren. And your name?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why do you want my name?"

"Yes, it's a funny story, actually-"

The blow was so unexpected my knees buckled and I hit the cold ground with a hard smack. _Ow_. I think I popped my kneecap.

"Because I told you _mine_, " he hissed. He grabbed me up before I registered my pain , and pressed me against the wall. "You tell me yours. Got it? Tell me your name, pretty one, or else I might have to hurt you." A sharp point was pressed to my stomach.

" Alison."

"Is that all, Alison? Don't you have a last name?"

"Of course I do," I snapped. _Fucking fuck, Al, why go and make him mad?_

_Stop swearing, inner voice._

He said nothing during this little arguement.

"Land. Alison Land." I opened one eye. He was blurry, but I could make out the rough features from his newspaper article picture. I shut it quickly. I didn't want to see him kill me.

"Nice to meet you, Alison Land. Now, what was that funny story you were babbling about?" He chuckled.

Babbling was a good word for what I was about to do. "Well- I- Since your- alias was the -Mad- Hatter- I - just - my - middle name- is w-Wonder." I pushed out the words in a gush and mentally slapped my forehead. _Be calm. Be assertive. Be cool._ _OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES._

I opened them.

For a psycho serial killer, he was pretty damn hot. Maybe 20? Like, mega legit attractive.

He blinked. I blinked.

Then he laughed again. This time it was a geniune laugh, full of humor and surprise. "Alison Wonder Land! Ahahahaha! Ha! Oh my stars, dear Alison, if you say it out loud, it- well, its sounds like, _Alice in Wonderland_! Ahahahaah _Ha_!"

It was so nice, his laugh, it sent warmth through my veins. "So, you're not going to kill me?"

He paused. _Shit. _"No, I don't think I will kill you, Alison, not tonight. But," he got in close, his lips brushing my ear, his hands still on my wrists, making me shiver, "Come back to me again."

"Yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Home again. My brain waged a battle against my soul. Or whatever. Poetic liscence.

_I miss him._

No I don't.

_Yes, you do._

_No_, I don't.

_Yes, you do, he's normal, like you. Not crazy like the rest of them._

No, he's crazy, he killed a family for no reason.

_Maybe there was a reason._

Why would there be a reason for murder?

_Just because he didn't tell you, moron, doesn't mean there wasn't. You're just not important._

A wave of self-righteoues anger licked its way up my chest.

I _am so _important, you-

"Oh hon, you're home!" My mother cried, and she rushed at me, enveloping me in a bony hug.

"Mom. Its eleven."

"So?" She looked at me uncomprehendingly.

"Its not that late."

"Alison. Don't talk to your mother like that." Great. Dear old Dad was home.

"Like what? It was a fact."

"_Alison_." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

My parents are both idiots. Blonde, perky-boobed young teen meets big protective jock, and everything else is SO predictable, I really sometimes think they're lying about how they met. They had me when they were both eighteen. They dropped out of school to work to support me, which is nice, I guess, but if they had finished college or whatever they would have good jobs that they like.

But they have to work weekends.

I'm alone all week.

And I love it.

"I'm going to bed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Mad Hatter was driving me insane.

His voice, his words, his eyes, they clawed at my brain. Viciously.

_A beautiful girl..._

_Come back to see me..._

_Dear Alison..._

I got up and jumped out the window.

I got to the alley, panting. What. The. Frick. Did. I. Just. Do.

"Mr. Hatter? _Mr. Hatter!" _

"Yes?"

I whirled around. He was there, in a grey shirt and jeans. Ooh, he looked so good. _Stop it, he's a murderer and you just walked back to him? You nimrod!_

Okay, who's side are you on?!

"Mr. Hatter-"

"Hush, Alison." I shut my mouth. "I knew you'd come back," he said airily. "And call me Jack."

_Jack._

**A/N: So, yes, here's some brief background of why she doesn't like her parents, and a longer chapter, requested by the anonymous reviewer, Kay.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Consolence

**A/N: You know how many people read this? 185! You know how many **_**didn't**_** review? 182! I see you little sneakies!**

"Well, Jack, I, uh..." I bit my lip. "Just wanted to ask you a question."

"And what would that question be, sugar?" He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Um.."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Where can I meet you...that's not an alleyway?"

"I presume you mean my house." He was so polite.

"Well, sure." I shifted awkwardly on my feet.

"Lovely. Shall we go there now?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pretty.

That what he was.

_You mean his house was._

That's what I said.

Hs house was small, with pretty blue walls, and light brown furniture including a piano. There were paintings of people playing music and wine and grapes lined the walls. His kitchen had black granite counters and red chairs, much more modernized than the rest of the house.

"Ah, home." He said as he peeled off and threw his jacket on a nearby table, revealing a pretty nice set of muscles.

_Alison, you're in a killers' house!_

But I stopped listening to the voice, it was now just a background in whatever turn my life just took. Just my mind. That's all.

He turned to me. I was still walking, and I almost ran into him.

"Why so jumpy, Alison?" He took my wrists gently.

"I'm not jumpy."

"Yes you are." His lips brushed my forehead. I blushed and looked down. "You can tell me."

"Did you really kill twelve people?"

Silence.

This silence was terrifying. This silence was worse than him punching me.

So much worse.

"Yes."

I tensed. "Why?"

I screamed as he slammed into the pantry and hissed into my ear.

"Because I fucking _wanted_ to."

I was panting. "Jack, listen-"

"No, _you_ listen Alison Land, I don't give a fuck what you're going to do, or who you're going to tell, because you'll be dead before you can," he snarled. "Stupid girl." He lets go of my wrists and turns away.

"Jack?" I tentitavly touched his shoulder.

"Um, I wasn't going to tell anybody."

"Probably not, right, you'll just throw me into a fucking mental hospital, right?"

"No...Jack, you're not crazy."

"Yes I am."

Silence.

"Then we'll be crazy together."

He turned to me, slowly.

He grinned.

I grinned.

"I'm okay with that."

A/N: Okay, I know, really short! Didn't want to rush like I did for the second chapter.

BUT someone will die soon. Which is probably what you sick people want. :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Officially Crossed

A/N: I know I know I know I know I know I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a million gazillion billion years I'm so sorry asdsdhjvnsfvbsvfklszlk please don't hate me

* * *

He turned fully then, and it seemed like he was going to smile even wider, to thank the girl who just met him and accepted his flaws and his problems, accepted the fact that something had changed her future and there was no going back. He had smiled, right? I looked at him kindly.

"You stupid _bitch_!"

Oh.

"Where the hell did you rip that off from? Some shitty drama movie?" He spat at me. Well. No grin here. "Did you really think that some stupid line was going to change everything? God, you're an idiot." His face was hard and menacing.

Angry, bitter hurt swelled in my abdomen even as my eyes filled with tears. I ripped my hand from his and picked up my bag. He wasn't the man I met in the alley, the one who used pretty words and told me I was beautiful. This man was rude and hurtful and I never wanted to see him again.

The worst part was, Jack was right.

This man grabbed me in the middle of the night. I came back. He attacked me. I came back. He admitted that he was a killer. I stayed anyway.

Why? Why did I have this ache in my heart, one that thirsted, that _needed_ his approval? I barely knew this man, this... this _murderer_! I wasn't even _disturbed_ by the fact he had taken lives! I spun around and stalked away. A sharp pain shot up my in my shoulder and I was spun back around and facing him. Something in me snapped. "_No!_ No, _I don't want your fucking pity_! You're right!" I hissed. I tried in vain to claim my arm back. "_I- don't - need- this_!" I sent a small claw-fingered swipe to his cheek - I was actually aiming for his eyes but made a serious miscalculation - and left four thin ugly lines on his angular face. "_Let me go_! You're- you're mean!"

_Mean_. So many words, like, ever, and -

Jack grabbed my other wrist and pressed them to his chest until I stopped pulling and stared at me. The darkness never left his eyes. "Aw, fuck, Alison, stop moving. Stop. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," he murmured. No. I refuse to give in. To just turn to a puddle in front of a lowlife of a man who kills. Kills people, kills plans, kills sanity. I drew myself up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Let go of me, Jack." He doesn't twitch, and there was silence again. Just eye contact. I didn't blink.

"Sit down with me, Alison."

My eyes narrowed. I wouldn't listen to him. I wouldn't.

We sat down on his dark blue leather couch.

He put his arm around the top, right behind my head.

I shivered. I was so tired. My eyelids started drooping when he spoke again.

"Alison?"

"Yes?"

He slid off the couch, and crouched down in front of me. My eyes widened as he took my hand. "Um - yes?" I repeated.

He started to speak softly, but I couldn't hear his words because I was so fucking tired. I swayed a bit, trying to blink away the fatigue and failing, until I gave in and closed my eyes.

_Sweet darkness._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What happened, you ask? Now why would I tell you, Nimrod? It's a fucking story.

All I know is that I woke up.

And boy, did I wake up angry.

I was furious. I saw red. I wanted to rip the door out of its hinges. And I don't know why.

So I ran.

Blindly sprinting through the streets, past Crime Alley, past Cassie's house, and through the dark, dense woods separating Jack from me and my confusing rage. Run run run.

Jack Jack Jack.

I stopped a couple of yards from his house, gasping for breath. I heard voices. This did nothing to quell my intense feeling of hatred and fury. He was talking to someone else. He should be talking to _me_. He would know. He would know why I was so angry.

Only after half a minute did I realize what he was saying.

"Would you like more tea, Dormouse?"

_What?_

"Yes - there we go - one lump or two? So as I was saying, the moment I told the White Rabbit I didn't actually know the answer to the riddle - the raven and the writing desk - he positively blew up and walked right out the door. Absurd, yes I know -"

A small voice slowly said something that sounded... sleepy.

"Oh, aha, yes, Alice should be here soon."

Oh. My. God. He was delusional. A schizo! A frea- _no, he's not_. _He's normal, like you, he knows this, you see? Go on, ask him. The plague, remember?_ _Okay, you may be a bit _more _normal_ -

Sparing my mind no thought, I jumped up the porch steps and banged through the door.

"- wha- oh, hello, Alison." Jack was sitting at his long rectangular table, papers strewn in front of him and a cup of tea sitting on a saucer by his left hand. He has turned and was looking at me, the scars glinting faintly on his jaw.

"No," I spat vehemently. "Not Alison. _Alice_."

He smiled.

* * *

A/N: Ugh its a shorty. Don't worry, I hate it too.

Just so you know, this IS set in Gotham City. Yes, I do realise that the Mad Hatter (in Batman, of course) 's real name is Jervis Tetch. But I may or may not have changed it due to the fact that the name Jack is legit sexy.


	7. Reviews

A/N: Hello! I got a review from the guest October, who gave me some very constructive criticism and, first of all, I really appreciate it! As this is my first fic, I don't know what I'm doing. At all. I'm almost making this up as I go along, but, Miss October, do not worry! I do have a reason for why she suddenly changed, to be revealed (?) in upcoming chapters. I know, I know, the name is so cliché it hurts, but bear with me because it annoys me too. I tried to make the extra voice seem like it was already a part of her, like she's been hearing it for a while and now she kinda realizes what it means. And I do realize that there are no real introduction to the characters at all. I noticed that after I wrote a couple chapters and I didn't get around to editing it. I can make the next chapter background info on everybody if you would like, also about the voice, too. If you have an account, feel free to PM me if you would like to add more or just tell me I interpreted your review completely wrong. I am really grateful, actually, for the advice! Thanks!

Also thanks to HarleenQuinzel7654 for the really, really nice reviews.

Oh god, what a long note.


End file.
